A transverse flux machine has a rotor which is rotatable about an axis, and a stator surrounding the rotor. The stator has a circular coil wound coaxially with the rotor, and a plurality of U-shaped magnet cores surrounding the coil and arranged on a circumference. The U-shaped magnet cores have a magnetic polarity at both ends. The rotor has permanent magnets and magnet cores on a circumference alternately. The permanent magnets and the magnet cores are arranged to face the magnetic polarity of the U-shaped magnet cores.